


Giraffes, John!

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Animalia for AtlinMerrick [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bit of fluff was written as an affectionate tribute to AtlinMerrick and her ability to make almost ANYTHING both ridiculous and sexy. </p><p>Note: The bit about giraffes is NOT ZOOLOGICAL FACT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giraffes, John!

"Sherlock, why are you scratching your ankles against the wainscotting?"

"Giraffes, John!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, what is it NOW?"

"When giraffes go into heat," Sherlock began, drawing himself up to his full height and toeing one sock off his knobby ankle, "they--"

John silenced him in the best way. And spent several hours demonstrating that the best biology lessons are wordless.

But not soundless.

Or dull.

My God, no.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about giraffes is NOT TRUE; I made it up for affectionate-parody purposes and then Wendy insisted I post this anyway.


End file.
